


Digital Knights

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: Urban Digimon Story





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, windy night. Many people were in a rush trying to get out of the snow that was beginning to fall.

Through all of the confusion, Samaria walked calmly through the mass of people that crowded the sidewalk. The music that flowed through her headphones blocking out the sounds of the busy street. She gripped the bag of food in her hand tightly as she stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn red so that she could cross.

Signing, she took in her surroundings. There weren't many people standing with her. She gazed up at the top floor of the apartment complex in front of her. There was an old lady sitting in a chair rocking slowly. She looked so frail as if the slightest touch would turn her into dust. She sat staring directly at Samaria, as if peering into her soul.

The teen sucked her teeth and crossed her the street, happy to be out of the older woman's intense gaze. It disturbed her.

'Crazy ass lady.' She growled to herself. '

When she finally arrived home, it was about eight o'clock as told by the large digital clock on the wall of her living room. It was no surprise to her that noone was at home. She locked the door behind her and continued up the steps towards her room.

''Yo, brought you some food.'' She said , closing and locking the door to her room. There was a large mass of fur that sat in her window sill, wrapped tightly in a thick wool blanket. The pointed, wolf -like ears of the figure twitched. The full moon illuminated her canine features.

Samaria sat on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Pantmon, her partner digimon, still sat staring out of the window, her long fluffy tail wagged slightly on the floor.

''It's cold.'' The panther-wolf hybrid spoke.

''Are you okay?'' Samaria asked crossing her legs on her bed, Indian style. She then pulled out one of the boxes and opened it.

The delicious aroma of the food filled the room, attracting the attention of the digimon that was perched in her window. Pantmon climbed down from her post and hopped on the bed with her partner. Samaria then handed the last box that was left in the bag to Pantmon.

''Smells good, darlin'. What is it?'' Pantmon asked, running her long snout over the lid.

''Chinese food.'' Samaria answered, taking the pair of chopsticks out of their sleeve. Pantmon reached into the bag and pulled out a white, plastic fork.

''I got you some spicy shit called Hunan Chicken. They say its the hottest shit they got.'' Samaria finished, pointing her chopsticks at her friend's plate. Pantmon happily opened her box of food and smiled. Samaria's face curled up as she saw what was sitting on Pantmon's plate. A mass of chili peppers sat atop chicken.

''Yummy.'' The hybrid hummed, nodded her head and began to eat. Samaria smiled slightly as she watched the canine eat. It's been a while since they actually sat together and ate like this.

When Samaria first met Pantmon, they always butted heads. She absolutely hated her attitude and the promiscuous way that she carried herself.She acted like an uppity bitch. Actually for a while , that's all that Samaria called her. They launched insults at each other left and right , until one day Pantmon almost burned down Samaria's house in an angry rage. Throughout all of this, the two girls still became close friends. Close enough that they often call each other sisters. Samaria's mother, although showing a mild dislike of the digimon, accepted the canine as her furry adopted daughter.

''Naw. Not here at least.'' Pantmon finally spoke up, her thick Brooklyn accent, breaking the silence.

''Hmm?'' Samaria replied, chewing her sweet-and-sour chicken.

''How you gonna ask me some and then foget? You asked me 'bout the cold, Mari.'' Pantmon said calmly. The black wolf's body temperature has to stay at a constant 1500 degrees Fahrenheit or she could die. Being the strong element of fire, sure takes a toll on the her.

''Chicken.'' Pantmon sighed through her food swollen cheeks.

''Still a fat ass.'' Samaria nodded at her friend.

''You still a bitch.'' Pantmon grinned, showing her sharp teeth. Both of the girls laughed at each other.

While they were eating, they had small conversations about little things like Samara's day at school and Pantmon's fight with Samaria's step father and the washing machine. The most interesting one was the memory of when they first met. After the conversation and both of them finished eating, Pantmon went to throw away the trash.

Samaria was changing clothes by the time that her partner came back in the room. Pantmon went and turned on the radio. 'Turnin Me On' by Keri Hilson started to play. Samaria started to shake her hips while she searched through her beige dresser for clothes. She pulled out a dark blue tank top and a pair of black basketball shorts. She then walked back to the center of her room. She and Pantmon smiled at each other before doing a dance that they made up to the song.

Now wait a minute little buster

You got one more time to feel on my booty

Better recognize a lady

That ain't the way you do me

You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off, you turnin' me off

Better recognize a real woman

 

After the song ended, the duo plopped down on Samaria's bed. Pantmon curled at the foot of her bed next to her stuffed duck and pulled her wool blanket over her.

''Night, Mari.'' Pantmon yawned and looked over at the cresent moon shaped clock that sat on the night stand. ''It's 11:30.''

''Night fat ass.'' Samaria then yawned. ''Don't be passing your yawns to me.''

Pantmon chuckled as she watched her partner close her eyes. Soon sleep over took the two females.


	2. New

''Wake up, Detroit.''

The male moved slightly but didn't open his eyes. Kisumon growled and hit his partner in the face with his tail.

''Wake the fuck up.'' Kisumon hissed.

''Man, I heard you the first time.'' Detroit said , finally opening his hazel eyes. He glared at the dark brown fox digimon that sat on the edge of his bed with his back to him.

''Then you should have gotten up.'' Kisumon said back, still not turning around.

''You one hell of a fuckin alarm clock, Mannie.'' Detroit yawned, sitting up in his bed. He then patted his partner on his head. Kisumon glanced at his partner before hopping off of his bed.

''You're gonna be late.'' Kisumon used his tail to point to the clock that was hanging on the wall. Detroit wiped his eyes and squinted so he could see the time.

''Oh fuck!'' The teenager hopped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready for school.

...

''Ooh, girl, let me tell you about something about my f-ine big brother.'' A sqeaky voice said from behind Samaria. The girl's eyes forced shut as she growled lowly to herself. A chubby brown skinned girl with black mirco braids plopped down on the seat next to her and continued to blabber on about some guy who she found cute.

''Don't you agree, Mari?'' The girl said. Samaria's eyes trailed over to the girl.

''Say what, Tie?'' Samaria replied, a bored expression across her face. Tiesha Peterson, Samaria's best friend, rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. She knew Samaria wasn't paying much attention to her but she continued to tell her anyway.

''I said, don't you think the new student is cute?'' She giggled.

''Who?''

''The new exchange student. He's over there.'' Tiesha pointed behind Samaria. The two females looked over across the room at a boy sitting by himself,reading a big book, in front of the giant bay windows in their cafeteria. He had long dark purple hair that was tied into a neat ponytail. His position facing the window made it hard to see his face but Samaria could see what he had on. He was wearing a thin, black , hooded jacket with purple and red writing on the back. It was hard to see what it said but Samaria was sure that it wasn't English. He was also wearing black skinny jeans with a silver chain on the pocket and black and grey Jordans on.

''He fresh. I'll give him that.'' Samaria turned back to the table facing Tiesha.

''Girl, I saw him when he came in, he got some pretty ass green eyes.'' Tiesha swooned. She was a little on the boy crazy side.

''Leave that boy alone.'' Samaria snorted. Tiesha puffed up her cheeks and pouted.

''If I likes him, Imma take him.''

''I assume you like someone you don't know.''

''Don't be like that, Mari. I know you believe in love at first sight.''

''Don't disrespect me, hoe.'' Samaria said bluntly. Tiesha wasn't offended because she knew that it was just Samaria's way of being friendly. The two girls continued their back and forth conversation until the bell rang.

When the next class started, everyone was sitting at their desks waiting for their teacher to come in. Mrs. Johnson, their English and Literature teacher, walked to the front of the class, switching just like she always does. Samaria was sure that she only did that to get the boys attention, she didn't really have a big butt at all.

''Listen up.'' Mrs. Johnson started ''We have a new exchange student.''

She motioned for someone to come into the room from the hallway. The boy that was sitting in the cafeteria reading walked in. Some of the girls squelled about how cute he was. Among them, was Tiesha.

''This is our new student, uh.. How do you say your name, Sweetie?'' Mrs. Johnson said, slightly embarrassed that she forgot how to pronounce his name. The boy looked to her and gave her a small smile.

''Itami Kishiyama.'' He spoke, his voice was deep and was as smooth as butter.

''Oh, sorry. This is our new student, Itami Kishiyama. He is from Tokyo, Japan. '' Mrs. Johnson smiled sweetly. Itami bowed respectfully to the class and adjusted his black and grey backpack that hung lazily off his shoulder.

''Hello Itami!'' The girls in the class greeted him. The boys snickered and said how feminine he looked.

''Itami, take a seat next to Miss Keeyes.'' Mrs. Johnson said after a few seconds of silence. Samaria could hear murmurs from other as the teacher said her name. Itami looked around the classroom slowly, his bright emerald green eyes taking in his new surroundings. Samaria had to admit, he was kind of cute.

''Miss Keyees, raise your hand.'' Samaria reluctantly raised her hand. Itami's eyes immediately snapped to her. Samaria could feel her heart starting to speed up. Why was his gaze making her so nervous?

Itami nodded to the teacher before heading towards Samaria and sitting at the empty desk beside her. After he was seated, Mrs. Johnson started the lesson. The whole time, Itami kept his head down and took notes. Samaria was surprised to see that he took notes in English. He never uttered a word, even when the teacher asked him if he understood the lesson, he just simply nodded.

Samaria didn't notice that class was over until Tiesha came up to her. She got up and followed her into the hallway, still thinking about Itami and why he made her feel so shy.

''Hey Wiz!'' Tiesha said running into the arms of a tall, dark skinned male at his locker. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

''Hey bae.'' The boy kissed Tiesha on her forehead then looked to Samaria.

''Wassup Mari.'' He flashed a smile at her and held his other arm out to welcome her into the hug. Samaria rolled her eyes at him and made her way to the lunchroom.

Today they were serving pizza in the lunchroom, which was rare considering that the school decided to switch to more healthier alternatives. Samaria was excited, although she didn't outwardly express it, she loved pizza. She grabbed two slices of pizza then went to find a place to sit.

Samaria scanned around the lunchroom. She had plenty of options, considering most of the school's attendees were cool with her. She continued to search until something odd caught her eye. Itami was sitting at a table by himself but looking directly at her. He lowly raised his hand as if beckoning her over to him. She was torn, a part of her wanted to get to know him but another part of her saw him as any other male in the school, not worth her time.

The girl's decision was made for her as she watched a group of girls gather around Itami, giggling and trying to talk to him. Samaria's face curled up in disgust as the resident bully of their grade, Imani Harris, wrapped her arms around Itami's neck and gave Samaria a satisfied smirk. Samaria shook her head and walked outside to the courtyard.

Itami, startled by the sudden touch of Imani,tensed up and launched his elbow back into the girl's stomach, in self defense. Itami grabbed his tray , stood up, and whispered a listless apology to the girl who was doubled over in pain. He then tossed his tray away, grabbed an apple from a basket beside the door and followed Samaria.

Itami scanned the courtyard, taking in the beautiful arrangements. Thick oak trees rose from the freshly cut grass. Paper ornaments swayed in the gently blowing breeze. Black, iron, lunch tables were placed in intervals of two along the opposite windows of the cafeteria, with flowers of varies heights and shades lining the sidewalk leading to the door the science building.

''Every single time.'' He heard a voice from behind one of the trees. Curious, he silently approached the grass to find out where the voice was coming from.

''Well, do something about it then. Don't bitch at me about it.''


	3. Wolves Hunt in Packs

''あなたは会社を持っているようです'.'

Itami looked up from the book that he was reading to see the girl that he had school with yesterday. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail which was slightly concealed by her black and blue snapback. She wore a black and blue jacket with a white fuzzy collar, black yoga pants, and black and blue jordans. She seemed completely oblivious to everything around her due to her headphones being on.

''Vat's vith ze spaced out look, Sir?'' Quitoxmon waved his dual tails in front of the violet haired male. Itami shook his head then went back to his book. The digimon turned his head curiously before looking to the girl that was walking by.

''Are you attracted to her?''

''いいえ、私は彼女について少しは知りません。'' Itami finally said through his book. Quitoxmon frowned and flicked one of his tails as if to say 'No, You're lying.'

''Zen vhy are you staring at her?'' Quitoxmon replied, straightforwardly. Itami felt his cheeks light up in embarrassment. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his companion was correct. He did find her attractive.

''それは友達を作ることを傷つけることはありません、マスター。'' Quitoxmon's voice echoed in Itami's ears as he found himself unconsciously staring at Samaria again. Maybe he was right, it wouldn't hurt to make friends and he wouldn't mind having the pretty girl as his friend.

''私はそれについて知らない。''

''Vell, make a decision soon. She's about to be out of sight.''

Itami sighed and climbed out of the chair. He walked down the steps of his porch and called out to Samaria. She didn't respond, so he called again. The second time, Samaria pulled her headphones down to her neck and looked around. She turned behind her and blushed once she saw Itami, wearing a dark purple hoodie, ripped blue jeans and white jordans.

''What do you want?'' Samaria said aggressively, not wanting Itami to know how nervous she was. Itami held his hands up and walked slowly towards her, to show that he meant no harm.

''Remind me of your name.'' Itami said in perfect English.

''Samaria Keeyes.'' She growled, appalled by the fact that he approached her and couldn't even remember her name in the first place. She quickly calmed down, remembering that they didn't speak in the first place.

''I apologize for not being able to properly introduce myself.'' Itami gave her a soft smile and bowed slightly. ''Samaria, it is a pleasure. Your name is beautiful. It suits you.''

Samaria was thrown off guard by the sudden complement. She wasn't used to receiving complements and even when she did, they were often insincere. Something about Itami made her believe that he actually meant it, which made her heart flutter. Although, she was on guard because boys like him don't usually go after girls like her unless they have some sort of ulterior motive.

''Thanks.''

''May I inquire as to what brings you to this part of town?'' Itami stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets.

''I live there.'' Samaria nodded her head to a white house that was a couple of houses down from where they were standing.

''How odd.'' Itami stated, chucking slightly.

''What's odd about it?''

''My residence is here.'' Itami pointed to a white and grey house that was behind them. ''It would seem as if we are neighbors.''

''Yeah. Now what are you after?''

''Beg your pardon?''

''You didn't stop me for no reason.''

''Ah. '' Itami said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. ''I wanted to, uh, ask a favor of you.''

''Which is?''

''Could I get your number?''

''Oh.'' Samaria blushed. ''S-sure.''

Itami took out his iPhone and handed it to her. She blushed as she placed her number in his phone. He flashed her a smile before putting the phone back into his pocket.

Before anything else could be said, a very loud growl came from Itami's porch.

''Sir, Ve have a rogue.'' Quixtoxmon barked.

''Mari...'' Pantmon's voice came from Samaria's pocket. Itami looked to his porch then back to Samaria.

''I guess we'll talk later?'' Samaria said before running towards her house. Itami smiled then turned towards his porch and saw his partner already on the sidewalk in front of him. Quitoxmon's fur was standing up and his tails were pointed up like two torpedoes ready to be launched.

''Where?''

....

The ground shook violently under Itami and Quitoxmon's feet as they reached the open field where the rouge digimon was supposed to be. A terrible roar was heard as a large, pitch black dragon made an appearance. Quitoxmon's black claws dug into the earth as he growled.

''Move!'' The dragon roared at the smaller wolf digimon.

''Zis is my territory, Devidramon.'' Quitoxmon barked. ''Take your ass back to ze D-gate!''

The dragon growled and curled his lip up in disgust. Quitoxmon opened his fanged mouth and shot a large, frozen spear of ice out. The dragon screeched in pain as the spear pierced his abdomen.

Devidramon wrapped his sharp claws around the ice shard tightly, attempting to remove it. As he pulled, waves of his crimson blood spilled out of the gash. The dragon digimon growled and spat a glob of fire red blood at the twin tailed wolf that injured him.

''So zat's the game you wanna play, eh?'' Quitoxmon growled. He launched himself in the air and spun around very fast like a tornado. Shards of ice shot out like machine gun bullets from the mini brown cyclone.

Devidramon, unprepared for the projectile attack, let out a shrill scream as the small ice crystals impaled his body. He winced as a shard penetrated the soft tissue of his left eye. He reflectively placed a gigantic clawed hand over his injured eye. With the enemy distracted, Quitoxmon ran full speed and jumped on the shoulder of the dragon digimon, sinking his fangs into the exposed neck of the rouge.

The mutated reptile grabbed the wolf digimon by his twin tails and slung him into a nearby wall of stones. The impact severely stunned Quitoxmon.

''起きる！ あなたはまだ戦うことができます！'' Itami yelled at his partner, his face stern. Obeying Itami's command, Quitoxmon attempted to get to his feet but was quickly met with resistance from his cracked ribs. Devidramon was about to crush the hurt wolf under his enormous foot, if a fireball hadn't slammed into his back causing him to pause in his tracks.

Itami and Quitoxmon looked up in shock to see a black and blue blur speed ahead with Samaria following behind.Pantmon stood up and smiled seductively at Devidramon.

''Well now.'' Devidramon started once he recovered from the blow to his spine. ''What have we...''

Devidramon was cut off by a immense wave of flame scorching his face. Pantmon's face showed disdain as she closed her mouth, smoke still emitting from her nostrils.

''Shut the fuck up!'' Pantmon and Samaria simultaneously yelled. With Itami's help, Quitoxmon limped over to help the female digimon. Pantmon looked shocked to see Quitoxmon but relaxed and winked at him.

''Kick his ass Pantmon!'' Samaria yelled.

''Already done, Puddin'.'' Pantmon retorted, leaping towards the already injured dragon digimon, with Quitoxmon behind her as back up. Devidramon responded with a scowl, as he prepared himself for the assault. He fired a black and purple ball of energy to slow down his assailants.

''Too slow.'' Pantmon taunted, twirling on her hind legs to dodge the attacks. She stood defiantly against Devidramon. Bracing herself on all fours, she vaulted into the air and onto Devidramon's shoulder. She smirked as she bit into the digimon's neck, severing his jugular.

The wolf purred in pleasure as scarlet gore gushed over her body and snout. Quitoxmon took followed her lead and bit into the other side of his neck.After a while of struggling, Devidramon eventually gave in to his injuries and expired.

Pantmon stood in front of the fallen giant with her hands proudly on her hips. She licked her blood covered lips in anticipation.

''Fancy meeting you here, Sis.'' Quitoxmon said , walking to her side, wiping his muzzle free of the blood from Devidramon with his tail. Pantmon turned to him with his eyebrow raised.

''I was thinkin' the same, Hun.'' Her tail flicked in curiosity. ''Seems we were destined to meet again, huh?''

''I recall telling you zat.'' He smiled coyly. Pantmon flashed a smile then turned her head behind her as Samaria and Itami approached.

''You're not gonna eat, now?'' Samaria asked.

''It's a family reunion, Mari.'' Pantmon grinned at the dark skinned girl. Samaria tilted her head slightly in confusion before glancing over at the twin tailed wolf beside her partner. Quitoxmon took notice and stood on all fours.

''I am Quitoxmon.'' He bowed his head slightly. ''Itami's partner and Pantmon's brother.''

The two humans looked at each other then back to their respective partners.

''You neva mentioned a brother, Fatty.'' Samaria crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

''You neva asked.'' Pantmon shurgged and climbed onto the back of Devidramon. She grabbed the base of one of his wings and snapped it from it's place like a twig. Blood poured out of the open wound. Pantmon grinned to herself as she sat on the back of the deceased digimon and took a bite out of the soft skin between the wings.

''That's fucking disgusting.'' Samaria frowned. Itami forced a sympathetic smile.

''I take it , you're not used to it?'' The violet haired boy replied.

''Hell no.''

''Then don't watch, asshole!'' Pantmon yelled , picking pieces of crushed bone out of her fangs. Samaria narrowed her eyes at her partner.

''Hey, bro!'' Pantmon called out to Quitoxmon. He looked up to his sister. ''You wanna get in on this?''

''I zought you'd never ask.'' He replied hopping up next to her and eating the wing with her.

''I can't watch this shit.''

''Do you like coffee?''

''Nu uh. You ain't finna Luke Cage my ass.'' Samaria blushed. It was Itami's turn to look confused.

''Pardon? Luke Cage?''

''You heard me.''

''The bullet proof black man?'' Itami scratched his head. His eyes then widened and his cheeks flushed red as realization hit.

''Oh no no. Nothing like that.'' He shook his head. ''I just meant we could go to Starbucks until they are finish eating.''

''O-Oh. Yeah, let's do that.''

''That's called a date!'' Pantmon yelled.

''No it isn't ! Shut up!''

''Zat's what it's called, if I may interrupt.''

''You shut up too.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in order of appearance:
> 
> あなたは会社を持っているようです - Sir, You seem to have company.
> 
> いいえ、私は彼女について少しは知りません。- No. I know little of her.
> 
> それは友達を作ることを傷つけることはありません、マスター。 - It will not hurt to make friends, Master.
> 
> 私はそれについて知らない-I do not know about that.
> 
> 起きる！ あなたはまだ戦うことができます！- Get up! You're not done yet.


	4. Reigning Cats and Dogs

''何かをするのは熱すぎる。'' A deep voice whined.

''喜一、そんなことはしないでください。'' A soft voice responded. ''また、あなたができることがあると確信しています。''

Kiichi looked from the game that he was playing on his phone to his partner, Tyvocimon, who was sitting on the floor coloring in a book. Her tail happily swishing around under his bed.

''You're right, Sugar.'' Kiichi stood up and stretched causing the orange and yellow striped dinosaur monster to look up at him.

''C'mon, Sugar, let's go find something to do.''

...

The fiercely blowing wind made the freshly bloomed Cati flowers sway as if they were dancing to the tune of nature. Grains of sand were spun in tiny tornadoes all through the front lawn. A girl sat , staring dreamily into the distance, signing to herself.

A tiger striped digimon, the size of a German Shepard , hopped onto the couch next to her. She smiled and scratched under his chin.

''مرحبا.'' The girl said as the tiger purred slightly.

''تبدو حزينا.'' He spoke. ''هل أنت بخير، رين؟''

''نعم حقا. أنا بخير. ذهب الأب والأخ الصيد اليوم وكما هو الحال دائما، وأنا لا يمكن أن تأتي على طول.'' Ryn said sadly. Nithromon pawed at her arm.

''لا تحزن، رين. أنت تعرف كيف عائلتك. إلى جانب ماذا عن ...'' Nithromon trailed off and turned his head to the window. His ears laid against the back of his head as he squinted his eyes, concentrating on something in the distance. Ryn looked to her partner then back to the window. She gasped happily and opened the window. Nithromon lept through it with Ryn trailing close behind.

The duo trenched through the grassy field before they paused in front of a cluster of Elephant eared plants. Nithromon growled and pounced in the rustling leaves.

''Ugh..'' Something gasped. Nithromon dragged a dark blue husky looking digimon out of the bushels by he scruff of his neck and dropped him in front of Ryn.

''Gaomon?'' Ryn knelled in front of the dog digimon. The Gaomon was extremely hurt and bleeding from his left side. Ryn shooed her growling partner away from the digimon. Ryn unwrapped her scarf that was around her neck and slowly eased towards the injured digimon. Gaomon stood to his feet and put his fists up, ready to fight.

''Okay..'' Ryn cooed. As she inched closer, Gaomon's gaze was turned to her hip. Ryn followed his eyes and realized that he was looking at the D-vice that hung from a gold chain on her hip.

''Вы укротитель?'' The Gaomon lowered his fists. Ryn tilted her head in confusion, she had no idea what the digimon had said nor did she recognize the language. Nithromon growled at the Gaomon.

''ты говоришь на русском языке?'' The Gaomon asked. Ryn shook her head, still not understanding.

''English?'' He tried the only other language that he knew. Nithromon's ears perked up at the familiar language.

''Yes.'' Nithromon replied.

''Marvelous.'' Gaomon said desperately. He slowly walked to Ryn and keeled before her. He looked up to her with a half smile.

''I am called Dimitri. I am Gaomon''

''M-My name Ryn.'' The human replied, trying to remember the few phrases in English that she learned. She started nursing Gaomon's wounds before speaking again.

''Nithromon.'' She nodded to her tiger digimon. ''I promise not mean.''

''My tamer needs help.'' Dimitri sighed. Nithromon stared at Ryn , who was sympathetically looking at the Gaomon. He knew exactly what was going through his tamers mind. She wanted to help the digimon.

''We help, Dimitri.'' Ryn smiled.

Nithromon didn't trust Dimitri. It was strange that he claimed he had a tamer and yet didn't have anything on him that seemed human. All digimon with human partners must aquire something from that human that tamed them. It's protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the order that they appear:
> 
> Japanese:
> 
> 何かをするのは熱すぎる。- It is too hot to do something.
> 
> 喜一、そんなことはしないでください。- Kiichi, please don't be like that.
> 
> また、あなたができることがあると確信しています。- Besides, Im sure you'll find something to do.
> 
> Arabic:
> 
> مرحبا- - Hey there.
> 
> تبدو حزينا - You seem sad
> 
> هل أنت بخير، رين؟- Are you okay, Ryn?
> 
> نعم حقا. أنا بخير. ذهب الأب والأخ الصيد اليوم وكما هو الحال دائما، وأنا لا يمكن أن تأتي على طول.- Yes really. I'm fine. Father and Brother went hunting today and as always, I could not come along.
> 
> لا تحزن، رين. أنت تعرف كيف عائلتك. إلى جانب ماذا عن ... - Do not be sad, Rin. You know how your family is. Besides what about ...
> 
> Russian:
> 
> Вы укротитель?- Are you a tamer?
> 
> ты говоришь на русском языке?- Do you speak Russian?


End file.
